All Because Of Sirius
by EA3199
Summary: James seems sad one morning. Lily wants to know why authough maybe not consitering what Sirius herd her say the day before.


All because of Sirius

Lily sat in the common room reading a book on Charms when Remus walk in and sat next to her.

"Hey Lily" he said

"Hello Remus" she said still reading

"You know the charms essay isn't due for another three weeks right he said noticing the book she was reading.

"Yes" she said continuing her work.

"So you won't mind" he started taking the book from her" to talk to me for a few minutes". He finished sitting the book on the table.

"But if I don't finish the charms essay I won't have time to do Transfiguration."

"Also not due for three weeks" he smiled.

That was true dang it. At least the others weren't with him and y others she meant mostly Potter. Lately he had changer a lot by being nicer and not constantly asking her out has he had done every day up until this year. Did he not like her anymore? Worse had he moved on? Found another girl to ask out? She didn't like to think about it because she had started to wonder, finally, if maybe she had feelings for him as more than a friend.

"Oh fine but only because the other toerags aren't with you" she said.

"Nope they obviously aren't sitting here" Remus replied

"So what did you want to talk about?" Lily questioned

"Oh right" he remembered "I know who you like Lily".

"What? What do you mean? I don't like anyone!" Lily replied quickly.

"So you just stare at no one all hour in Charms and Transfiguration?"

"I don't stare at him" Lily said sternly

"So there is a him" Remus smiled.

"No, and not that you would know who he is anyway."

"It's James" Remus said satisfied

"It most certainly is not Potter!" Lily practically yelled

"You stare at him every hour"

"It's not Potter" Lilly interrupted

"You laugh at his jokes when they art funny"

"It's not Potter."

"You're always excited to go to Prefect meetings."

"I don't like James!" Lily yelled

"You're always excited to go on patrol. You blush when he says your name. You blush when he talks to you. You smile when he calls you Lily. You say you don't like quidditch, but you have been to every one of his games. You just called him James which you have been calling him more often now than not and if you didn't like him you wouldn't be blushing right now" He finally finished

"It's that obvious?" Lily asked

"To me yes. To the rest of the school yes. To Prongs no."

"Well that's good." Lily replied "but sad because he hasn't asked me out all year I assume he has moved on".

"Lily you must be kidding, you don't know how many times daily me and the others have to hear about it. If swear if I have to hear how green your eyes are, or how red your hair is, or how beautiful or smart you are again I will personally give James a charm with the inability to speak." Remus finished

"Oh my gosh, he says all that? You can't be serious?" Lily replied smiling like crazy.

"Oh no my dear Lily flower, that would be me" Sirius said steeping out from under the cloak of invisibility.

"Black I swear if you tell James I will hex you into the next eternity" Lily basically yelled.

"Ok ok, calm down Lilykins"

**The next day**

James walked out of his room in the heads dorm quite sluggishly the next morning as Lily observed.

"Morning, Potter" Lily said wondering if something was wrong or if he was just tired. When he didn't reply she assumed the later and tried again.

"Good Morning, James" She said a little louder.

"Oh hey Lils" he said in a quite sad voice.

"What's wrong James?" she questioned curiously.

"Nothing" was his reply

"James something is wrong you are such a morning person you make it a point to wake me up and make us breakfast every morning at 6 a.m. Now what's wrong?" she asked forcefully

"Nothing, have fun on you date tonight" he said

Date? What was wrong with that boy, she hadn't had a date since she got the idea through her head she liked him.

"James what gave you the idea I had a date tonight?"

"Sirius told me about it last night. How Diggory asked you out yesterday and you said yes and you're going with him tonight to hogsmead." He finished sadly.

"James, come here" Lily said lightly

"Why" he asked

"Just get over here before I change my mind" she said

"Change your mind about what" he said walking to her. When he got close enough she put her hand out to tough his face he flinched as though she was going to slap him but then allowed her to place her had on him face gently. She looked into his hazel eyes.

"Kissing you" she said. She allowed a moment before to see his reaction. At first confusion, then happiness. Then kissed him. At first it was simple and slow but it slowly became more passionate. They went from standing to both sitting on the couch. She sighed as he slid his tongue in her mouth and he smiled against her lips. They didn't stop till they heard a familiar voice.

"Oi, this is getting discussing." Sirius yelled

Both James and Lily quickly turned round to see none other than Sirius, Remus and Peter coming out from behind the cloak of invisibility. Lily and James looked at each other both red faced.

"Next time I would suggest making sure you best mates aren't around before you try to eat each other's face." He said

"What did I tell you Black?" Lily said standing up reaching for her wand.

"Whoa, as dear old Moony may be witness to last night discussion you said I could not tell James you like him and I did quite the opposite." Sirius said smiling.

"Yes you did padfoot and I thank you for that" James said walking towards him smiling "otherwise I would not have just been able to kiss the most beautiful person in this world. But this" James said punching him in the gut "is for lying to me". Sirius fell to the floor. All the others started laughing.

"Now if you all would excuse me I am going to take my beautiful girlfriend down to breakfast" James said prouly and did as said.

**Later that day**

That evening every one was just leaving a quddich match in which Gryffindor had won when as everyone was just about to go inside Sirius stopped the crowd which happened to be the whole school and got on a broom so he was over everyone.

"I have an announcement to make everyone!" he yelled "This morning I had the displeasure to find two certain heads snogging in their commons room. In now I whom conclude they are dating. That is all", He said and got back down.

After a moment everyone was clapping there were a lot of "FINNALY"'s and after the sounds died down every one was looking at a rather red face head boy and girl. Someone then shouted "Kiss her James" which turned out to be Remus. But James did as told. Everyone clapped again.

On the way inside Dumbledore stopped the two heads that were walking James arm around Lily's waist.

"I expect to see no lack of effort in head duties" Dumbledore stated.

"Of course not sir" James said smiling down at his girlfriend. Whose face was red.

"Magnificent" Dumbledore said as the couple started to walk away.

"Oh and James" He stopped them again. They turned around." I always knew she would say yes" James smiled Lily laughed.

"Me too" James said. The couple and Dumbledore turned and walked different ways.

"I will be expecting a wedding invitation" Dumbledore hollered over his shoulder.

"Will do sir" James yelled back as he went to kiss Lily. As their lips me they were both smiling.


End file.
